In A Small Town
by daywalker28
Summary: My second Bethyl fic. This one is AU, and I'm bad at summary's so feel free to check out the first chapter, lemme know what you think. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. :) This is going to be a VERY AU Bethyl fic, and I hope I have a lot of fun with it. I don't have much to say, but thanks for viewing and enjoy. :)**

**...**

I was sixteen when I first saw him. Maggie took me up to Wisconsin to "look for colleges"-or so she told Daddy. She just wanted to find a good fuck with someone new, someone who wouldn't spread rumors to people she knew.

I was sitting in the back seat of some guys truck. Maggie left me to go to some club, left me with two guys, easily in their twenties. They asked me how old I was, and in a burst of freedom, I told them I was eighteen. They grinned at each other.

"You do anything...fun, baby girl?" one of them asked. He had cold blue eyes, a buzz cut and older than the other. His voice was rough and southern, and I wondered if he came from Georgia too. The guy sitting next to him had deep brown eyes and had a smoother edge to him, clean shaven face and dirty blond hair. And yet, he gave that creepy, cold grin.

I shook my head at him. "No, but I'm willin' to try," I squeaked out. I wanted to sound rebellious and defiant, not like a damn mouse. I was sick of Maggie always being the dangerous one, always out and defying our daddy. I was always the typical preachers daughter, always dressed in a pristine white dress, or a light floral skirt...

"You got a good one, Merle," the other guy said. He had the northern accent of most of the people up here.

Tonight I'd borrowed some of Maggie's clothes and I was grateful. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots, along with a white tank top. My hair was in a French braid to the side, but I slept in it so it was only half in the pony tail still.

"We'll start you off easy, sweet heart." By now we were stopped in front of a house. The bass from inside was shaking the ground and I saw tons of silhouettes in the big bay window. "Got a name, baby girl?" Merle asked, his voice sickly sweet.

I nodded and they looked at me expectantly, until I realized I didn't say my name. "B-Beth. I'm Beth."

The other guy looked at Merle and said, "Definitely wouldn't expect her to be Maggie's sister."

"Won't be sayin' that after tonight, Mikey," Merle said. They got out and Merle oh-so kindly opened my door for me. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me a little to close to his side. He smelled of alcohol and what I assumed was pot, but I shrugged it off. That's what I was here for, wasn't it?

We walked in and I was hit with the smell of sweat, and the heat of a billion bodies stuffed into one room. It excited me even more. I was never used to this many people.

Merle walked me to the living room. There was a girl sitting on a mans lap in one of the big chairs, another couple laying and groping each other on the couch. The table in the middle had at least ten bottles on it, and a stack of different colored solo cups. There was shot glasses scattered around and there was three different cups. They were shaped like normal cups, but in the middle was like another shot glass.

Merle poured a dark liquid into the middle, and some kind of Monster energy drink into the outside. "This is Jager bomb. Ya gotta drink it real fast, chug it down. Got it?" he handed me the cup and I nodded, feeling nervous.

I put the cup to my lips and swallowed it all down as fast as I could. The taste was bitter and tasted almost like cough syrup. I stood for a second and slowly felt my cheeks flush. Mikey had made his way to a corner with some girl, and Merle grinned at me. "Want another?"

I thought about it for a second. I wanted to feel what my dad felt all those nights he used to drink. I nodded eagerly and he poured me another and I took it down easier this time. I grinned at him, my belly feeling warm and my head feeling light. He took my hand and pulled me into a vacant room and sat me down on the bed.

"Ever smoked, sweet heart?" he asked. His voice was rough and terribly attractive at that moment. I shook my head, a grin still plastered to my face. "Great."

He pulled out a bong from the closet and a little baggie. I knew from my friends what it all was. He put the weed into the little glass bowl and handed it to me. "Ladies first. All ya gotta do it breathe in, I'll handle everything else." I nodded and put it up to my mouth. I started breathing in and the water at the bottom started bubbling. Merle lit it and smoke filled my lungs. My eyes started to water but I kept in my cough. He took off the bowl and I sucked in the rest of the smoke, pulled my mouth off the bong and blew the smoke out, inches from Merle's face. I felt lighter and giggly, and Merle stared at me with animal eyes.

He leaned in and kissed me hungrily, shoving his tongue in my mouth. The weird thing is, I kissed him back just the same; sloppy and animal. His hands went to my breasts and undid my pants, yanking them down to my ankles. There was an ache between my legs that I'd never felt before and I sat on his knee, each leg on either side, grinding myself on his leg.

He groaned and unbuttoned his pants, his length springing free. He pulled me on top of him, forcing himself in. I cried out in pain, but he didn't care that I was a virgin. Tears spilled from my eyes and I realized with abruptness that this wasn't what I wanted.

I cried for him to stop, begging him to stop. He didn't listen to me and finished inside of me, getting up and leaving. Obviously he had pleased himself. I curled up in a ball and sobbed into my knees on the thick quilt covering the bed. I was in there for at least an hour until somebody opened the door. He had the same blue eyes as Merle but had brown shaggy hair and was less burly.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" he said, his voice thick with that southern accent.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. I think this first chapter went quite well. Drop a review, I might update again later. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two as promised. :) No one has reviewed yet but I want to write this, so here you are, anyone who is reading. :)**

**...**

He turned away so I could pull my pants back up then sat next to me on the bed. "Hey, what's your name, sweetie?" he asked, his voice soft. I sniffled and stared at my feet, ashamed of myself.

"Beth," I whispered, voice hoarse. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and I looked at him.

"Beth, what'd he do to you?" Wasn't that obvious?

I just shook my head at him and tears spilled down again. He stood up and anger flared in his eyes. He picked the bong up and chucked it at the wall, the thick glass shattering and water spilling everywhere. I flinched and he walked out and slammed the door. "Where the fuck is Merle?!" he yelled, and I sat back on the bed and cried. I just wanted to go home, or at least enjoy the feeling of being drunk and high.

I sat on the bed for at least thirty more minutes until the same man as before came in. He now had a bruising eye and his nose was crusted with dried blood. "Where ya stayin', Beth?" he said. I shrugged and looked down. "Well where ya from?"

"Senoia, Georgia," I whispered. He whistled and walked up to me.

"Yer a long way from home. Why ya in Wisconsin, Beth?" he asked.

I looked back up to him and explained. "My sister, Maggie, wanted to come up here and I wanted to get outta town, so she told our daddy we were goin' to look for colleges. She ditched me with Merle and Mikey for some Asian kid who asked her out to a club in Milwaukee."

"Ya need somewhere ta stay for the night?" he asked. I snorted at him.

"I don't even know your name, and you're obviously related to Merle. Why would I wanna do that? Rather sleep in a dumpster," I spewed out.

"Listen girl, I ain't nothin' like my brother. If I wanted to fuck ya, I'd do it right now. Jus' don' want ya gettin' hurt again, but you do what ya want," he spit at me. I swallowed and nodded.

"Alright. Thank you, southern hospitality, I presume. Can I at least have your name?" I said, standing up.

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon," he said and put his arm under my armpits to help support my wobbly legs.

The party was slowing down, people were passed out on the floor. Merle was laying on the stairs, face puffy, bruised and bloody. I looked away and we walked out to Daryl's bike. He gave me his helmet and got on. "Hold on tight. Might be a while 'fore we get to the motel, we're in Palmyra and the motel is in Waukesha. Don' fall asleep on me, girl." I nodded and got on, wrapping my arms around his torso tightly. The bike roared to life and we took off. Time flew by fast and before I knew it we were at the Motel 8.

He helped me off and got us into the motel room. He tossed me a pair of sweatpants and I quickly changed into them. They hung low on my hips since he was bigger than me but I honestly didn't care at the moment.

"Ya can take the bed. I got the couch," he grumbled, stripping into his boxer briefs and lying down on the dusty couch. I didn't argue and I turned off the light, crawling under the old blankets.

A few minutes passed and Daryl still wasn't asleep, so I decided to speak. "Daryl?" I said shyly.

"Ya?" he said back. He didn't sound tired at all.

"Where are you from? You're obviously not from here either," I whispered.

"Sweetheart, that don' matter. Get some sleep now, I'll get ya back to yer sister in the mornin'."

I sighed. "I don't wanna go back to my sister," I said, yawning. My eyes slipped shut and I was consumed in a dreamless sleep.

...

I woke up in the morning with a killer headache, the sunlight flooding in stinging my eyes. I groaned and rolled into the pillow.

Where was I?

"Mornin', Beth," I heard a voice say. Oh yeah.

I suddenly blushed and felt ashamed of myself once again. "Good morning, Daryl," I said. I sat up and looked around. On the bedside table next to me was a glass of water and two pills, which I assumed were ibuprofen. I took them down greedily and he looked at me.

"Should probably ask what pills are 'fore ya take 'em," he said. I shrugged.

"Don't matter to me. Whether it's pain killers or happy pills, it'll help me right now," I said seriously. Why was I so stupid? How would I explain this to Maggie?

Maggie. It was her fault. She left me to have fun with her stupid boy toy.

"Darlin', don' say that. Never start that shit, a'right? Last night was a one time thing. That type a' shit will fuck yer life up." I shrugged again and looked down.

"I gotta get go, Daryl. I'm not goin' home, I'm not goin' to Maggie, I just...gotta go," I whispered.

"How ol' are ya?" he asked. Merle asked me the same question.

"Sixteen," I said this time, telling the truth.

"Damn it, Merle. You're just a baby. Beth, I can't let you run away. Least let me take ya to a friends house back home," he offered.

I shook my head. "I can get home. I'll just...take a few taxi's, if you insist on me going back," I grumbled. I stood up and stretched, took off his sweatpants and slipped on the tight black jeans from the night before.

"Promise me you'll go home?" he asked, trust in his voice.

I thought for a second, then nodded. "Promise. Scouts honor," I said with a smile. "Thanks for everything Daryl."

I laced up the combat boots and walked out the door while Daryl said, "G'bye, Beth."

Who knew some random person could care that much? I thought that was the last time I'd ever see Daryl Dixon.

**I already have 2 favorites and followers. Thank you guys! :) I hope you like it so far. Soon we'll kind of fast forward to the "present." These few first chapters are just explaining everything that happened to start. I'm debating on writing in the next chapter of her adventure back home...**

**Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you guys know, I'm basing some of this off of towns I know of in Wisconsin. I live in Palmyra (I know I probably shouldn't post this but I don't care. ;P) and it's a very small town, 1,800 people approximately. My graduating class as of right now will have 92 students I believe, Milwaukee is a very large city if you didn't know that. Waukesha is also a larger town. I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, so bare with me as I write them in Georgia!**

**Thank you for the reviews. :) I'm so excited for next season, I was so upset when they showed nothing about Beth in the finale! **

**Anyway, I'm not very tired and it's 11:00 pm, and my mind is starting to wander and it's getting to the worst of me, so I thought I'd update once again. ;) So, here you are.**

**...**

My ride back home was...rough. I took taxis until I got halfway through Illinois. It cost too much. So I decided to start hitch hiking. Some people were friendly, drove me as far as they could. Others turned out like Merle.

The whole time, I thought of Daryl. I should've left my number, or something. I would never see him again.

That also meant I'd probably never see Merle again, so I guess it was a lose win situation.

I got back to the farm, exhausted from three days of travel. I walked in our old farm house and my parents weren't home. I silently thanked God for that, I didn't want to explain anything to them at that moment. It gave me time to shower and think of a lie. I was never very good at lying though. That's why Daddy always trusted me so much.

I walked upstairs and stripped from my sweaty, dirty clothes. I reeked. I turned on the shower and let it get warm before stepping into the comforting spray. I scrubbed off Merle's touch, feeling disgusting.

Then a thought hit me. Where was Maggie? Where does she think I am? I finished cleaning up and wrapped a towel around my body and my hair, then went to my room and grabbed the phone. I dialed in Maggie's number but it went straight to voicemail. I left her frantic message, explaining where I was but not why.

I dressed myself into sweatpants and a warm sweatshirt. I was shivering in my cold room, now sitting on my bed, waiting for somebody to come home.

The thing was...no one ever did come home. Not even Maggie. I spent three nights alone and nothing changed. I cried myself to sleep every night, praying for somebody to save me and come home. I never even got a phone call back from Maggie. My whole family disappeared.

...

Years later, I found myself relying on drugs and alcohol more and more. When I realized nobody was coming home, I got into Daddy's alcohol stash. I wanted to forget everything. I moved myself into Atlanta and got into heavier drugs there, slowly digging myself deeper and deeper. And yet, every day I did it, I remembered Daryl's words, warning me about doing this. Ignoring the meaning, but remembering them every day. I would never forget him.

I was twenty-one now. I was sitting in a modern bar, Drinkshop. It was beautiful in there, but it didn't matter to me after 5 drinks. I was sitting at the bar alone, wearing a skimpy, lacey white dress. A man slid up next to me, wearing an angel wing vest and some torn up jeans. I probably would've recognized him right away if I wasn't tipsy.

"Hey sweetheart, ya lookin' lonely. Mind if I buy you a-holy shit. Beth?" His voice was what made me remember. The rough yet soft voice, and I looked into those same piercing blue eyes.

"Daryl," I breathed. This could not be real.

"Thought I told ya not to do this shit. 'Member that?" he said, a half smile on his face, but seriousness in his tone.

I nodded. "Yeah, Daryl. Can't forget it. But I'm a woman now. I can do what I want," I said, taking a large swallow of citrus vodka and Squirt.

"I know ya are," he said quietly. We sat there in an awkward silence until he said, "I ain' gonna have to let ya crash with me again, am I?" He had a smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not staying anywhere. Haven't been, really since I got back. Mom and Dad left, no note. Maggie never came home. Shawn died in a car crash years ago...I lost everything that week, Daryl," I said quietly, looking down at my drink and playing with the condensation.

"'M sorry Beth. If it makes ya feel better, Merle's locked up right now. He can't hurt ya. Do ya wanna stay with me tonight?" he offered. That southern hospitality again.

I smiled and him and shrugged. "If it's no bother, it'd be better than finding some sleaze bag to stay with." He grabbed my hand and took me out to that same motorcycle from five years ago. I smiled at the memory. I got on, my dress barely staying below my butt. Daryl didn't seem to notice.

We were rode for about fifteen minutes until we were on the outskirts of Atlanta, a small house in the woods. Seemed kind of like a murder plot, but that was me being irrational. It was probably peaceful, and the more I thought, the more Daryl looked like a hunter.

He walked me in, my heels sinking into the dirt outside. When I got in, I looked around. It was actually pretty nice. There was a fireplace surrounded by stone, a hand carved wooden mantle about. There was a black microfiber couch and a matching recliner. Above the mantle was a buck head, 10 points I counted. There was a spiral staircase and once I slipped off my shoes Daryl led me upstairs. He had a gigantic California king bed, with a thick quilt. On the floor was what I guessed was a deer hide rug, the rest of the floor hardwood.

"Ya can borrow a T-shirt if ya want. And pants, too. If ya don' mind, I'm sleepin' in this bed too," he said cautiously. I nodded.

"We're adults, Daryl. Plus, I don't think we'll be too close for comfort. You're bed is gigantic." He tossed me an old graphic tee and I slid out of my dress and quickly into the shirt. "I don't need pants, they'll just get in the way." Wait, that sounded wrong. "I mean, they'll make me uncomfortable and I'd probably take them off anyway and-"

"I know what ya mean, sweetheart," he said with a lopsided grin. He took off his shirt and put on sweatpants. He walked towards the bed and I saw the scars marring his back. I held in a gasp and silently went to the other side of the bed. I curled up under the blankets and breathed in his scent. "G'night, Beth," I heard him say, and I was fast asleep.

**Yay, another chapter down. :) Review? :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are seriously the best! :) I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Let me know if you want me to do some chapters in Daryl's POV? I've been playing with the idea of making it just Beth, but it's totally up to you lovely viewers. :) Enjoy chapter 4. :D**

**...**

I woke up in the middle of the bed and felt someone's arm across my belly. At first I thought I had ended up spending the night with some random guy, then I remembered this was Daryl's house. I blushed and smiled to myself. He was snoring softly next to me, the blankets down at our ankles and his sweatpants were sitting low on his hips, revealing the toned V right below his belly. I lied there for a few minutes, cherishing the few moments of normalcy. Then my body started waking up and I needed to move, so I slipped out from under Daryl's limp arm and crawled across the large bed and standing on the cold floor with my bare feet.

I yawned and stretched and made my way downstairs to check everything out. Plus, I had to pee like a race horse.

The house was even more beautiful in the daylight, the glossy wood giving off a light, red tint. I walked through the living room, passing by some hunting magazines and a crossbow resting against the couch. There was a small hallway off to the left, three doors down it. I guessed one was a bathroom, one was a linen closet, and maybe another bedroom? But why would he have had me sleep with him if there was a guest bedroom?

I shrugged, pushing aside the thought. I took a guess at which was the bathroom, choosing the first door on the right. The heavy door opened silently, revealing a very white and clean bathroom. Why was someone so rough looking living somewhere so beautiful? Honestly, I was jealous.

I did my business and checked myself out in the mirror. And to say the least, I was a hot mess. My eyes looked like raccoons eyes, my cheeks were flushed, my hair was wildly curly. I sighed to myself and decided that it didn't matter, it's not like Daryl cared that much. At least I hoped he wouldn't.

I made my way into the kitchen, scavenging the fridge. I pulled out the carton of eggs and bacon. Might as well make breakfast. My stomach growled at me, thinking of food. I found his pots and pans and started doing what came to me naturally. When the bacon was almost done sizzling and I was seasoning the eggs, I heard heavy footsteps walk towards me. My heart started to beat faster, anxiety of facing Daryl again kicking in.

"Smells good," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning. I smiled at him.

"Least I could do for letting me crash with you again," I replied, putting a pile of eggs and 5 pieces of bacon on Daryl's plate and handed it to him.

"Sweetheart, you'll always be welcome here, 'specially considerin' what happened..." he trailed off, and we stood there just staring at each other until the fork I was going to hand to him dropped to the floor. I blushed and bent down to pick it up, and when I stood back up I caught him looking away from my ass. I blushed harder, forgetting I was wearing only his t-shirt and some lacey undies.

"Well, thanks," I said awkwardly. "Um, what time do you want me to go? I'll probably have to meet up with Martinez in a few hours and get...things from him, but I can leave earlier if you don't want me here or..." My stomach was in knots while Daryl watched me, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

He shrugged. "Whenever ya want. Ya can stay the night again, since ya said ya ain't got anywhere to stay. But I ain't allowin' no damn drugs in this house," he said, and I nodded, looking down at my feet and feeling ashamed. But maybe this would be good for me. Maybe just hanging out with Daryl could turn me around.

"You really wouldn't mind if I stayed again? I can cook dinner for you if you want, I just gotta pick my clothes up from Martinez. I'll leave the other stuff behind. He's been watching my stuff for me, keeping it in his garage. He won't ever let me stay with him, though. His wife would get mad or some shit like that." I sighed and he nodded, seeming like he understood.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Yer a nice girl, just in a bad spot. Need a ride over there?" I smiled at his kindness and nodded. "A'right, we can leave once we get dressed. There's a guest room ya can stay in if ya want, no one else stays here."

So that was another bedroom...huh.

"Thanks so much, Daryl," I said with a smile, kissing his cheek and running upstairs to slip on the white dress from the night before.

I walked downstairs and saw Daryl had on a clean-but worn out-pair of jeans, a sleeveless shirt and that vest again. He must've had a laundry basket laying around here somewhere, he obviously didn't come upstairs while I was changing.

"Ready ta go?" he asked and I nodded, opening up the door. I didn't bother putting on those damn high heels again. It was hot outside and they'd just annoy me. "We're gon' take the truck this time, since ya gotta get more than we can take on the bike." He punched in a security code and the door opened, revealing a beat up old Chevy. I climbed into the passenger side and he started the truck, taking off towards the city.

I gave him directions on where to turn, but other than that we didn't talk much. When we pulled up to the three story apartment building, I got out and went to his garage, pulling it open and grabbing my single box of belongings and quickly made it back to the truck. I thought about leaving him a note or something, but realized it wasn't worth it.

"That everything?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

I nodded back and said, "Yeah, don't have the money for much more. Got a couple pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, three dresses, and an old pair of sneakers." I shrugged. "Ya get used to it."

He nodded. "Change into somethin' socially acceptable fer eleven am, I won' look." I gave him a questioning look, but followed his orders and changed into a light pair of skinny blue jeans and a plain white V-neck and slipped on my old Converse low-tops. He was heading further into the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "'M takin' ya shoppin'."

**Yay another chapter done. Sorry this one wasn't eventful, more on the fluffy side of things. Next chapter should have more in it, that's what I'm planning on. Review you lovely people :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have another update since you guys are seriously great. :) **

**...**

We pulled up to the mall, a big sign revealing the name; Peachtree Center. It was huge and beautiful. I never really had been out and about in the city, and I was marveling at it now. Daryl got out and opened my door for me and I hopped down onto the ground and shut the door behind me. We walked into the mall through the Macy's and immediately to my right I saw a Pac Sun. That was always my favorite store, before. I grabbed Daryl's hand and started pulling him in and he groaned. He was probably going to regret this day.

"What's my limit?" I asked him, my eyes wide and a grin plastered on my face.

"Ya ain't got no limit, girl. Ya gotta have some clothes, I got the money. Go nuts," he said and the smile was replaced with shock.

"Daryl, I can't spend that much of your money. I need a limit," I said. I would gladly spend it if it was my money, but Daryl was different.

"Pick out what ya want then, I'll approve," he said, compromising. I shrugged, guessing it was a fair deal.

I walked around the store, grabbing what I thought was cute and reasonably priced. I had three pairs of jeans, a bikini, two tank tops, three shirts and a sweatshirt all piled in my arms along with four pairs of shorts. Maybe it was a bit much. I was struggling to look around the clothes in my arms to find Daryl, when a cute boy popped up in front of my face.

"Hey beautiful, need some help?" he said, a grin on his face and shaggy surfer boy hair hanging in his face. I blushed and shook my head.

"No, thank you. I'm just trying to find-"

"Beth, ya ready?" I heard Daryl call to me. He walked up next to me and placed a large hand on the small of my back, making me shiver. "Who's this?" he asked protectively.

"Was just tryin' to help your girl out, man. Sorry," the boy said, quickly stumbling away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Daryl accusingly.

"Ya gotta be more aware a' your surroundings, Beth. 'Member the first time ya didn't pay attention?" he replied in a low voice.

I glared at him and he grabbed the clothes from my arms and brought them up to the cash register, not looking through them at all. He swiped a plastic card through while the cashier bagged the clothes and handed them to Daryl.

"Need anything else?" he asked, like what he said didn't matter. I really needed underwear, but was it that important..?

I coughed and blushed. "Um, yeah. You don't need to come with, I'll take your card. I promise I won't spend too much," I sputtered out.

"Like hell yer doin' that, I ain't lettin' ya go with my credit card in a mall. What's so bad that I can't come with?" he asked accusingly.

I turned even more red and looked away, mumbling, "I need bras and underwear."

"What do you need?" God damn it.

"Bras and underwear, Daryl, do you really want to come with?" I said louder to him.

This time it was he who blushed, but he didn't back down. "Yeah, I do." He gave me a sexy smirk and I felt tingling between my legs.

I sighed and walked towards Victoria's Secret, just across the aisle. Daryl followed close behind me and I walked in with my head held high. I moved quickly through and picked out five sets of bras and panties. I turned around from picking my last pair and Daryl held up bedroom lingerie and smirked again. "I'll stick to your shirts, Daryl. Plus, that's $55." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself." The bill for Victoria's Secret ended up being about $200. Damn.

...

We got to the car and Daryl looked over at me. "Hungry, Beth?"

"You don't owe me anything. What Merle did wasn't your fault. You don't have to do this, I was perfectly fine on my own."

"Don' lie ta me, Beth. I know ya need this. Ya need someone ta save ya, and I wanna be that person. I coulda stopped Merle from doin' it, coulda saved ya from this life. Now I'll do what I can ta make that up," he said quietly.

I sat quietly for a second, then whispered, "I'm not hungry. We can go home."

...

We got back and I took my bags, rushing to the bathroom to put new clothes on. I picked out a black and pink lacy push up bra with a matching pair of boy shorts, then put on a pair of denim American flag shorts and a white Marilyn Monroe shirt. I put my hair into a braid and walked back out to Daryl. He looked me up and down, spending his time on looking at my legs.

I blushed when he met my eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "Got anything else planned for today?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Day in the house?" I said with a smirk. His eyes turned darker and I blushed again under his gaze. He stepped closer and his face was inches from mine, looking down at me. I glanced from his lips to his eyes, my heart beating faster. I was totally ready for a kiss.

"'M goin' huntin'." God damn him.

**Sorry guys, I had too. ;) I hope it isn't too short for your liking. :( I'll update again tomorrow! And I'll definitely have pieces of what happened to her family come in to play in the next couple of chapters since you guys want it so bad. ;) Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. :) This fic is getting way more love than my last one, and I'm glad it is. I feel like I'm doing much better with this one, and I actually kind of know each step in doing this, I gotta sit down and map it out a little bit more but yup! I love you all! xx I'm going to try out Daryl for this chapter, let me know if you like it or if you want me to just do Beth. :)**

**...**

I left the gorgeous blond inside of my home, trusting her. I knew I shouldn't, but damn. Those eyes threw me over.

I grabbed my crossbow and walked out the door into the hot Georgia sun. Deer had been leaving tracks and rubs all over the place out by the house, and despite the fact that it wasn't hunting season, I was gonna get a damn buck. Hunting regulations never stopped me before.

I tracked the hoof prints in the now dried mud, coming across where a few had bedded down, probably leaving just this morning. I walked to the tree line, moving slowly and stealthily when that beast came into view. I wasn't expecting him to be right there this early, but there he was, 12 points and probably 180 pounds. I pulled the silent trigger, letting an arrow fly through his eye, hitting his brain and killing him instantly. I grinned to myself and walked up to the buck, pulling the bolt out.

Now how the hell was I supposed to drag this thing back?

...

After about forty five minutes of lugging the thing back behind the wooden house, I walked in sweating buckets. Beth greeted me at the door and the scent of venison stew invaded my senses. She must've found the stock of deer I had.

I could get used to walking in to her cooking. But she was almost a stranger. I knew so little of her.

"Where'd ya learn how ta cook, Beth?" I asked, wiping sweat from my brow and sitting down at the table, turning the chair so I was facing her.

She stirred the contents in the pot and said back, "My momma. We used to cook every night, I'd help her with dinner, or bake pies with her." I heard the smile in her voice.

I didn't know what to say back, so I just nodded and grabbed an already opened bottle of water from the table and drank the rest of it down.

She grabbed two bowls out of the cupboard along with two spoons. How the hell did she already know where everything was?

She spooned stew into the bowls and my eyes wandered to her perfect ass, the bottom just barely showing along with some black lacey panties when she bent down to clean up a splatter of the stew.

She turned around and smiled at me and I quickly averted my eyes. I mumbled a thanks to her and shoveled the stew into my mouth. I didn't know why she chose a hot meal when the sun was blazing outside, but I wasn't gonna complain. It was damn good.

She silently picked at her small bowl of stew and I noticed her shaky hands. "Ya a'right, Beth?" I asked after I swallowed what was in my mouth.

"Huh?" Her head whipped up. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. I just..I'm fine," she said nervously. I had to think for a minute before thinking about the drugs. She probably always had them in her system and her body wasn't used to being without them for over twelve hours. Merle would always get angry if he didn't have anything in his system.

I didn't know how to handle a situation like this, so I acted like it was no big deal, nodding and finished my stew. I stood up and went to the sink, rinsing my bowl out and setting it in there on top of Beth's. I turned around and we were face to face. I hadn't realized she was standing right behind me.

This time I couldn't resist like last time. I kissed her lightly, her lips soft under mine. She was tense for a second then softened under me, and when I released her she smiled up at me, her cheeks pink.

"Sorry 'bout that," I whispered. She shook her head, still smiling, and hopped off to the living room, humming. I followed her out and she turned on the TV, the local news on. I never really watched it, so all I had was the local channels and grainy, old TV shows. The volume was down, but I heard the name Greene and something about a murder case. People were getting killed weekly in the city lately so I went to grab the remote from Beth but she was staring at the TV, face like she had just seen a ghost. "Wha's wrong?" I asked, voice laced with worry.

She said nothing, only turned up the TV. "Herschel and Annette Greene's bodies were finally uncovered. They went missing five years ago, still no traces of their daughters, Margaret and Bethany Greene. Autopsies will be preformed to find the source of death, tune in tomorrow at six to hear the latest news, back to you Lance," the reporter said.

Bethany...Beth...missing family..."Holy shit, Beth," was all I could get out before she broke down in hiccupping sobs, her body shaking. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"My-family-I thought they just-left me-but they're-dead," she managed to get out between breaths.

"You're sister, Maggie, she's still alive though," I said, trying to be comforting, but I wasn't raised with this. If you started crying you'd get a licking.

"You don't-know that-sh-she's still-missing," she choked out. She got up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I heard her throwing up the contents in her stomach and I flopped down onto the couch, contemplating on going in there and holding back her hair. She was broken, all of her innocence taken away.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, filling up a cup with water then making my way to the bathroom, knocking on the door with two knuckles. I opened the door up to see her kneeling in front of the toilet, her elbows on the toilet seat, fingers holding back her hair and head hung over the toilet bowl.

She was a wreck. When she flushed the toilet I tapped her shoulder and handed her the cup of water. She took in a mouthful, swished and spit it into the toilet, then took another mouthful and drank it down. She stood up and looked at me, sniffling. Her eyes were red rimmed, her cheeks wet. I pulled her into a tight hug and she broke down again.

"'M sorry, Beth," I whispered into her hair, letting her sob into my shoulder.

**Annette and Herschel were found, but what about Maggie?! I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it took longer than intended, I took my sweet time typing it. ;P Let me know if you want me to do Beth and Daryl POV, or just one or the other. :) Next chapter will be Beth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Afternoon lovelies. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, give me some love please? :) I know plenty of you are reading! Aha here's Beth's chapter. :)**

**Alright quick thing so I'm listening to Emily Kinney on Soundrop, right? Only supposed to play her music.**

**Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry keeps coming on in the middle of songs.**

**I think it's a sign for this chapter. Not promising anything, but I may or may not have a bit of smut, hm?**

**...**

They were dead. I couldn't believe it. Daryl was standing there, holding me and whispering he was sorry into my ear, letting me sob on his shoulder.

To add on to what I had just discovered, I was already having withdrawals from the heroin. I guess that's what I got for doing it just about every day for the past four years.

I took a step back from Daryl and knew that I probably looked like a hot mess-minus the hot.

I was a god damn mess.

"Ya a'right?" he asked, his voice filled with southern twang and true sadness. I barely knew Daryl and he was being so kind to me.

I sniffled and shook my head, looking down. "No, but I'll be okay. I just...gotta go out tonight."

He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes. "Can't let ya do that, sweetheart. Ya don' need that shit ta make ya happy, I promise. I'll make us dinner, I can get some ice cream an' we can watch a chick flick if that's what ya want. I ain't lettin' ya go runnin' back to that shit. If yer gonna stay here, ya gotta knock that shit off. No drugs. Alcohol is allowed, long as ya don' abuse it every night. Got it?" He was being sweet but stern at the same time, and I was honestly thankful. I really hoped Daryl could fix me.

I nodded. "I got it," I whispered.

"Good," he replied softly and kissed my forehead affectionately. I could feel myself falling for him with every action he did.

Momma always told me that if you were going to fall fast, you had to make sure they were there to catch you. Otherwise you'd just be hurting yourself. I hoped Daryl would always be there to catch me.

...

After I cleaned myself up, Daryl told me he was going off to get Blue Moon ice cream. He asked me what my favorite was, letting me give no argument. He came back with two gallon buckets of the bright blue ice cream and I couldn't keep a small smile off my face.

"Chili cheese dogs a'right for dinner, sweetheart?" he asked me from the kitchen. I was sitting in the living room, looking through the doorway at him.

"I'd love that," I told him. My heart still hurt, but my head was numb now, and I couldn't cry anymore. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, getting a pot out and filling it with water to boil for the hotdogs while he got out a smaller one for the chili. I place it on the burner, turning it up.

I sat down on a bar stool at the sleek oak wood island in the middle of the kitchen, and Daryl sat across from me and gave a half hearted smile.

"Tell me about yourself, Daryl," I said. It came abruptly to me and let it slip out, but I really did need to know more about him.

He looked caught off guard. "Uh, what do ya wanna know?"

I shrugged. "Tell me about your childhood."

He scoffed at my remark. "Ain't no childhood. Dad was a dead beat. Mom died in a house fire years ago, fell asleep with a cigarette lit. Died from smoke inhalation or some shit like that. Merle practically raised me till he left me fer dead."

"What about the scars, Daryl?" I asked softly.

"None of ya business, fuck," he said, irritated. I didn't let it faze me.

"Daryl, I don't think any less of you. I think they're horribly beautiful. They make you you, you can't deny what happened. What did happen?"

He glared at me for a minute before his eyes softened and he sighed. "Dad used ta beat Merle when I was a kid. Always left me alone. Then I started growin' up and he'd start beatin' on me. Merle would try ta step in an' help. But one night, Merle wasn't home to help. Came home from one of his benders, he thought Merle ran away. Thought I knew somethin' 'bout it. He beat me 'til I passed out on the table. Used his belt, the metal part too. That's where most of them came from. Sometimes he'd use a knife, or burn me with his cigarettes. One day I left, never came back. Jus' like Merle."

He didn't meet my eyes and I tried to keep tears from spilling out of mine. "I'm so sorry, Daryl," I said quietly.

"Ain't nothin'," he whispered. I looked up at the stove to see water spilling over and I shot up, lifting the pot with scalding water spilling onto my hands. I put the water on a back burner and turned that one down.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself, looking at my red hands. Daryl got up and grabbed my hands lightly, looking them over.

"Should be a'right, do they hurt too bad?" he said tenderly. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." He nodded and let go of my hands to replace the pot of hot water on the hot burner and slipped the hot dogs in, stirring the chili. This was becoming quite the eventful day.

...

I downed four chili dogs and two glasses of milk, Daryl eating the same. We cleaned off our dishes and let our tummies settle before he dished out the ice cream.

"Have you ever had Blue Moon, Daryl?" I asked with a smirk. He shook his head and handed me a bowl piled high with ice cream.

"Nah, never had much more 'en vanilla every year or so," he replied, and he finished scooping out his bowl.

"You take the first bite then," I said, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes at me and took a big spoonful into his mouth. His reaction was priceless.

"Holy shit," he said around the ice cream in his mouth. I grinned at him, taking some into my mouth, flipping the spoon upside down on my tongue like I always used to.

"Tastes like fruit loops but better, right?" I asked. He nodded and greedily took more into his mouth and we walked out into the living room. He popped in The Vow, which he'd brought in with him along with the ice cream. He sat through the movie, paying attention mostly just to his ice cream. I set my bowl on the coffee table and Daryl followed my actions when he was finished. I looked over at him and smiled, and his eyes darkened, giving me a sexy smirk back.

I felt that flutter in my lower abdomen again and he pulled me over to the other side of the couch where he was seated. I looked up at him and glanced from his lips to his eyes and back again. I slowly leaned up and kissed him softly, eyes closing. He kissed back just as soft as me at first, then something animal came over him and he licked my lips for entrance. I let him in, letting him explore my mouth. He groaned against my lips when I straddled him.

He pulled back to breathlessly say, "Ya sure ya wanna do this, Beth? I can't promise I'll be able ta stop myself, so tell me now."

Instead of replying, I pressed my body to his and kissed him roughly. In response I felt a hardness pressing against my center and his hands holding onto my hips tightly. I reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it off his body. He went rigid for a moment when I touched his back, then relaxed and pulled my shirt over my head. He looked at my chest then up at me, kissing each breast before unhooking my bra.

"Yer so beautiful," he mumbled into my chest.

"I'm nothin' special, Daryl," I replied, unbuttoning his pants.

"Ya are ta me." I felt myself blush at his words. No one had ever treated me like this.

He unbuttoned my shorts and I stood up long enough for him to shimmy them off my pale legs. He lay two fingers on my hot center outside of my panties and rubbed lightly. I moaned into his mouth, and his cock twitched. I pulled down his pants, leaving his boxer briefs on. I rested one hand on his length, feeling the heat radiating off of him.

He groaned and went inside of my panties, sliding two fingers in right away. "Yer so wet, baby girl," he said, voice gravelly. I rode his fingers until I felt myself close to the edge.

"Please, Daryl," I said into his neck. I pulled his boxers down enough for his length to spring free. I tried not to gasp at his size.

"I ain't fuckin' ya tonight, sweetheart," he said. I groaned, instead grabbing him and stroking him. He slid his fingers back in and I gasped. It was way more erotic than I thought it would've been, getting each other off. I felt myself getting close again and he curved his fingers in me, making me cry out. That was all he needed to cum in my hand, I doing the same.

We sat there, catching our breath while the credits rolled by on the TV screen. I smiled at him and stood up, wiping my hands off a towel that was laying around before putting my bra and shirt back on, leaving my shorts on the ground. He pulled his jeans up and I crawled into his lap, resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and he kissed the top of my head, and I drifted off to a sleep full of nightmares.

**How did you like that? It was longer than usual so I hope you liked it. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good evening. :) You guys are slacking, to be honest reviews make me more motivated! ;P I may start responding to reviews now~ I've been kind of stressed out again with having two dogs here that don't get along at all, but I do what I can. :) anyway, not much else to say, so on with the story. :) I'm sticking with Beth unless I feel it's important at certain times to show Daryl's POV.**

**...**

I woke up in Daryl's bed, tucking into his body. His morning wood was pushing on my ass and I blushed remembering the night before. Then I thought of the day and silent tears fell down my face. I would never get used to thinking of my parents being dead. I tried to stop sobs from wracking my body, but I couldn't help it. Daryl woke with a start and kissed my head.

"Sweetheart, it'll be okay. I promise," he whispered into my ear, sleepiness still in his voice. I shook my head and wiped away my tears, feeling completely foolish.

"I'm fine. I just need a drink," I said. He snorted at me.

"It's nine am. Only thing yer drinkin' is coffee," he mumbled. He rolled out of bed and stretched, revealing his bare back. His muscles rippled, but I couldn't get past the scars. They held so much history, more than I could ever understand. Daddy hit me a few times, before, but nothing as bad as Daryl endured.

I blinked away tears and stood up, mimicking Daryl's movements, stretching my arms out, arching my back and yawning. I turned around to see Daryl staring at my ass. I smirked at him. "Like what you see, hunter?" I said, amused. He blushed at being caught in the act.

"No-I mean, I...I wasn't starin' or anythin' I jus'. Damn," he stuttered out. I laughed at him and walked downstairs to make some coffee, not bothering with pants.

"I got some errands to run today, gotta get people their money and everything," I said casually.

"I'll come with, a'right?" he offered. I shook my head.

"No can-do, sir. I gotta do this alone, you just have to trust me. I promise, I just gotta take care of these things and I'll be back." I couldn't drag him into this.

"I don' care, Beth. 'M comin' with." I guess he wouldn't take no for an answer. I sighed and my shoulders slumped.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Whadya gotta do ta get this money?" he asked.

I fiddled with my finger nails and mumbled, "I sing."

"What?" I groaned and looked at him.

"I sing. Random gigs at bars usually, pays well enough, people like me and give me extra money." I shrugged.

He grinned at me. "Sing fer me, Bethany Greene," he said. I blushed and shook my head.

"You can hear me tonight, got it?" He rolled his eyes and poured two cups of coffee out.

...

After coffee, breakfast and a shower, I got dressed in one of my dresses. This one was usually my performance dress, it looked innocent. It was black with pink and yellow flowers all over it, black lace over the waste. Daryl didn't have a hair dryer, so I had to let it dry naturally and warmed up my curling iron. Daryl walked into the bathroom and smiled at me.

"Ya look beautiful, Beth," he said. He put his hands on my hips and kissed my neck gently.

He looked at me through the mirror and I said, "What are we, Daryl? Am I just another girl, am I someone special?" I took a helluva lot of courage to ask him that, but I had to know.

"Whatever ya want us ta be, baby girl. I'd love fer ya ta be mine, but I can't make that decision for ya," he replied. I smiled and my cheeks turned pink.

"I'll be yours if you be mine," I said and he got a big, goofy, lop-sided grin on his face.

"Deal."

...

When I had my hair curled and after Daryl and I had a light make out session, I put on bright red lipstick and applied my eye shadow and eyeliner expertly. I sat down on the couch, and checked the time. It was only quarter after twelve, and I didn't have to be there until two.

"Want some lunch?" he asked, popping his head into the living room, shaggy hair wet and hanging in his eyes. I smiled at the sight and nodded, my stomach growling in agreement. "Grilled cheese an' soup a'right?" I nodded eagerly, and thought back to the days that Maggie would baby sit me. We would have that for lunch every time she did, and we never got sick of it. I fought away tears. Maggie could still be alive.

I flipped on the TV and turned it to the local news ago, but groaned just seeing the weather forecast. Hopefully I'd be home in time to check on everything again. Maybe I should go to the police and show them I wasn't missing, maybe Maggie would see.

That was ridiculous. She wouldn't be watching the news, who knows if she ever even came back to Georgia?

I shoved away my thoughts when Daryl came in with a steaming bowl of tomato soup and two grilled cheese sandwiches. I smiled up at him and his breath hitched before smiling back, and walking away to return with his food. I dipped the sandwich into the soup and took way too big of a bite. Daryl started laughed at me and wiped away a dribble of soup from my chin with his thumb.

"Oink oink," he joked. I shoved him and took another bite of my food. He smiled at me, and we ate the rest in comfortable silence.

...

It was finally time to leave, and I slipped on my beat up shoes and walked out to Daryl's truck, climbing in. He got in the drivers seat and turned it on, pulling out while I gave him directions on where to go, The EARL. I had never been there, but it was a 21+ restaurant and lounge. We pulled up at five to two, and I hopped out of the car, walking in with Daryl holding my hand and following close behind.

I was instantly greeted at the door by who I assumed was the music manager. He shook my hand and led to me toward the stage. I let go of Daryl's hand and he smiled at me and gave me an encouraging nod. I wasn't normally nervous for these, but I also wasn't normally falling in love, and I usually had something else flowing through my veins. I rolled my shoulders as he talked me through what to do, but I didn't pay attention to his words. I just watched people walk in slowly and suddenly a spotlight was put on me. I flinched at the light and walked up to the mic, holding on to it for support.

I looked into Daryl's eyes and he nodded once more, making the words come out of my mouth.

"I'm Beth, and this is a song I wrote about masturbation," I said with a sexy grin on my face. I swear Daryl's eyes popped out of his head, and I heard whistles and hoots from the crowd.

_"Humid night, I wake up at three, wired. What's a girl to do if she's not tired? Feel an ache, hunger low in my tummy. A mouth full of freckles sure sounds yummy." _The words flowed through me and I swayed, my music taking me over.

_"Getting hot and I'm feeling a little bit...What I would give for your salty inviting, scent. I admit I am scared to be on my own, though my parents bragged I'm the kid who plays good alone." _I winked at Daryl and he gave me a sexy smirk back, and I continued on. _"Crunch up my blankie, I put it between my knees. I curl my toes and give it a good, hard squeeze. I just pretend, just pretend, just pretend you're there. I just pretend, just pretend, just pretend you care. Turned to my tummy, I'm movin' my hips around. I wanna scream but seems silly to make such sound. I just pretend, just pretend I can taste your sweat, I just pretend, just pretend you can hear my breath." _After that part I finished the song, maintaining constant eye contact with Daryl. When I finished he clapped and I moved on to the next song, Morning Sex is For Lovers.

I finished my set by around 5 o'clock, and I was paid right after. I hoped it was enough to keep Martinez off my back from then on. Daryl grabbed my waist and pulled me into a long, hot kiss. I pulled back and smiled at him. "You were great, Beth," he said. I smiled even wider at his appreciation.

"Thank you," I replied and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart, ya got my money?" I heard Martinez call out to me. I groaned and looked to Daryl, his eyes daggers.

**Hope you liked it! That is an actual song by Emily Kinney (Beth) ;) more fun to come next chapter. Review me? 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening~ thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I have responded to all of you except for the wonderful Guests who have reviewed. I love you all and it means everything to me when you review. This chapter may be a little shorter, so I'm sorry for that! Enjoy anyway~**

**...**

I knew I'd have to see him tonight, but I didn't know Martinez would show up.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Yeah, I got it. I'm done with that life after this, though, Martinez," I said boldly. My original plan was to just not contact him.

"I don't think so, chica. You made a promise five years ago to me, me and you no matter what," he replied. Daryl looked at me, then glared at Martinez, taking a step closer and putting a protective hand on the small of my back.

"I don't need your protection anymore, Martinez. You have a wife, what would she do if she knew you were doing this kind of thing with a twenty-one year old girl?" I shot back. He stepped closer to us and I took a small step back.

"You better step back, amigo," Daryl grunted out.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, white trash?" Martinez spit at Daryl. Apparently that was all it took for him to let out his anger. Daryl hooked Martinez in the jaw and I heard a sickening crack.

"Daryl!" I yelled at him, and instead of Martinez backing off, he swung at Daryl, hitting his nose. I cringed at the sounds of bones cracking.

I stepped in between the two of them right when Daryl was about to punch Martinez once more. He stopped inches from my face.

"Get tha fuck outta tha way, Beth. This asshole needs ta be taught a lesson," Daryl said to me. I didn't respond to him. I turned around and handed Martinez the money.

"Please just leave. I'm done with that me. I need to change, Martinez, no matter how hard it is," I said softly to him. Martinez always had a soft spot for me, and I saw his eyes soften for a split second before turning icy hard again.

"Don't come crying to me when you're in the hospital from withdrawal, chica. You were supposed to be in this for the long run. Have fun playing house," Martinez said, walking out and shoving the money into his pocket. I turned back to Daryl, his nose swollen and bloody.

I realized we had an audience and I blushed and murmured, "Come on, Daryl. Let's get you home."

He glared at everyone when we walked out to the truck. I hopped in the drivers seat, and he surprisingly didn't protest. It was cute, he reminded me of a kid who was pouting when he didn't get his ice cream.

I drove us home and got Daryl inside, his head tipped forward and a tissue on his nose.

"You didn't have to hit him, Daryl," I said quietly, not wanting to upset him. He grunted back at me and I sighed, walking out to the living room just in time to catch the news at six.

I flipped on the TV and stared at the screen, holding my breath.

"Investigators say they have a possible lead on the deaths of Annette and Hershel Greene; a hit man who calls himself The Governor. No reports of Beth or Margaret Greene." An old high school picture of both me and Maggie popped up on the screen. "If you see either of these sisters, call the missing persons hotline." The reporter listed off a number and tears sprung up in my eyes, turning the TV off again. Who would want to kill my parents? I needed to find Maggie, and I honestly doubted she had made it back to Georgia.

...

Daryl's nose had stopped bleeding, and it didn't look broken, just swollen and bruised. He sat at the island with a frozen bag of pees on his face, watching me intently while I hummed and moved around the kitchen, getting a dinner of chicken breasts and mashed potatoes made.

"Why are you watching me?" I finally confronted him. He looked up at my eyes and actually smiled.

"You're beautiful. If I let ya outta my sight, ya might disappear," was his response. I blushed at how sweet he was. He seemed like he would be so rough, and today he proved that he wasn't afraid to be. But with me he was different, more gentle. It made me smile to myself.

"Thank you, Daryl, but I'm nothin' special. Just a fucked up drug addict with a great cooking skill," I replied.

"I don' think so. You're different than the others, Beth," he said quietly. His eyes darkened and heat pooled in my pelvis under his gaze.

I needed to change the subject before things got out of hand. "I want to go back to Wisconsin. I think Maggie is still there, and I need to know that some part of my family is still alive."

He was quiet for what felt like hours. "You goin' by yerself?" he asked.

"I would love for you to be with me Daryl, but you don't have to drop your life just for me." His face brightened a little bit.

"I'm comin' with ya, Beth. Ain't safe for ya to go alone, and I ain't got nothin' ta do here," he replied, his voice gravelly. I smiled brightly at him and the oven went off.

"Chicken's done!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely lovely viewers. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated. I've been with my sister for days and didn't have a chance to go back home and grab my laptop, but I did today! I'm back with her again but an update for sticking with me. :) I love you all. xx**

**...**

"When do ya wanna leave here, Beth?" Daryl asked, a mouthful of chicken. I smiled at him and swallowed my food before speaking. My hands were getting shaky again and my stomach wasn't handling the chicken well, but I shoved the feelings away.

"Soon as possible. I gotta know," I replied, my voice becoming small. He only grunted and nodded in response, and we finished our dinner in a comfortable silence. That was the thing with him. Everything felt natural with him, never awkward.

We washed our dishes off, filling up the dishwasher. He pulled me to him in a tight hug and I closed my eyes, burying my face in his neck. Damn you, Daryl Dixon, for making me fall in love with you.

My body shook harder and Daryl pulled back. "Ya a'right?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry. I nodded and covered my mouth, running to the bathroom just in time to throw up all the dinner I ate. Daryl put his hand on my back and I shot him a glare.

"I said I'm fine, Dixon, leave me alone." I saw the hurt in his eyes but he backed away and shut the door. All my emotions hit me and I broke into sobs, my body wracking uncontrollably. After a minute or two, I heard a soft knock on the door. "What?" I managed to croak out.

"Do ya want me ta take ya to the hospital or somethin'?" he asked, voice small and gentle. It only made me sob harder. I didn't deserve his help and comfort.

"I'm fine, just...pack our bags. I wanna leave tonight," I said. It was ptobably my stupidest idea ever, but I had to know.

Daryl was silent for a moment before speaking up. "A'right." I heard him shuffle up the stairs and I stood up with shaky legs and checked myself in the mirror. I had raccoon eyes and red cheeks and my hair was a mess. Oh well.

I walked up to Daryl's-I guess it was actually _our...-_room to see him with two duffle bags full of our belongings. He gave me a half smile. "Feelin' better, sweetheart?" I looked down and nodded slightly.

"A bit. Feelin' good enough to get outta here," I said with a small smile. He tossed me a bag.

"Le's get goin' then." We walked out to the truck, Daryl locking the door behind us.

...

Once we had been on the road for an hour or so, Daryl nudged my arm, waking me from my dazed state. The sky was now littered with stars and the windows were rolled down, letting in a warm breeze. I smiled at it, reminding me of when I was sixteen, riding in the truck with Jimmy, going who knows where...

He smiled at me and took my hand in his. "Ya know we'll find her, right?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I know. There's no way in hell Maggie would go down without a fight," I replied. "Are you sure Merle is still locked up?" I said quietly. I didn't want to see him again, especially being back in this dreaded state.

"'M sure. He always calls me to let me know when he gets out. Always needs a place ta stay." He squeezed my hand and I relaxed, watching the cars speed by. Without all the drama, this was perfection.

...

The ride up was long but comfortable. Daryl and I switched off driving, and we only stopped for potty breaks and drive through. Daryl was driving when we pulled into the small town. We passed the small lake and the gas stations, turning by the elementary school and driving down the road to the little diner, The Edge of Town. I hopped out and looked up at the setting sun. The drive had only taken about 12 hours, but I needed to stretch.

We walked in to the diner, the only occupants being some old folks with the newspaper and cups of steaming coffee. The waitress smiled warmly at us. "Hi, I'm Lori, you can take a seat anywhere you like." We nodded and picked a red booth next to a window, menus already waiting on the table. I flipped open the menu and looked through dinner specials and smiled when I spotted breaded cod on the list. I closed the menu and smiled at Daryl.

"Ya gon' be able ta keep down yer dinner this time, sweetheart?" He said with a smirk. I kicked his shin and laughed.

Just then the waitress, Lori? came back with a pen and paper in hand. "You guys ready to order?" Daryl nodded and ordered for us. "You two aren't from around here, are you?" she asked with an amused smile.

"We're from Atlanta," I said.

"Well, welcome to Wisconsin," she said, smiling and walking away.

"She seems nice," I commented. Daryl grunted and leaned back in the booth.

Dinner went by quickly, and we stood up to leave. "If you guys need anything, here's my number. My husband is Rick Grimes, he's the sheriff here in Palmyra. Give us a call if you need anything," Lori said, handing us a piece of paper. I smiled and nodded at her and followed Daryl out the door. Then I turned around, surprising myself.

"Actually, um, Lori? Do you know anyone named Maggie Greene?" I asked nervously.

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "No, I'm sorry sweetheart. I know a Maggie Rhee, though. She works here every weekday, usually from eight to four."

I sighed. "Thanks anyway. See you around," I said, disappointed. Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist and we left the small diner.

"We'll find her, Beth. Who knows, maybe she got married here and was happy, didn't wanna come back," Daryl said, trying to comfort me. Once again tears spilled over before jumping into the old truck.

"Why wouldn't she tell me? She never called me back, all those years ago, she didn't care enough to look for me. I'm caring enough to look for her now and she didn't even care enough to fucking call me back!" I yelled. Daryl flinched before pulling me to him.

"It'll be fine, I promise. I'm sure she had her reasons, sweetheart. It'll be okay," he whispered into my hair. He kissed the top of my head and continued to whisper into my hair, slowly calming me and sending me off to sleep.

**I'm so sorry, I meant to have this up last night, but my sisters boyfriend had to go the ER and we didn't get back until midnight and I was way too tired. My sincerest apologies. This was just kind of a filler, but next chapter will be filled. :) Smut included. ;) love you guys, review! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. :) Excuse my absence, I was up north turkey hunting and quite busy. You guys rock my socks. xx**

**...**

I woke up in Daryl's arms in the bed of the truck, blankets around us and the sun beating on my face. We had found a quiet spot and parked there for the night, crashing in the bed of the truck instead of spending money on some shady motel room. Daryl was still asleep; I could tell by the hardness pushing into my ass, making me blush. I stretched and nudged him, waking him up.

"Rise an' shine, love," I said with a smile. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"C'mere," he said, pulling me to his lap. I pushed my lips onto his, hard and full of need. I groaned into his mouth and pressed my chest to his after he pulled my baggy shirt off. He had slept with his shirt off, and for that I was thankful. His hands gripped my hips tight enough to bruise and my fingers were tugging his hair. He unclasped my bra expertly and I popped open the button on his pants, pulling out his member quickly and pumping him. He growled and pulled down the cream and pink panties, plunging two fingers into my wet slit. I cried out, caught by surprise. He pulled out of the kiss, smirking and burying his face into my neck.

"Ya like that, baby girl?" he whispered into my skin, voice gravelly. I shivered and nodded.

"Please, Daryl," I begged into his hair. All I could think of was having him in me. I knew I loved Daryl Dixon, and I wanted to make love to him in the bed of that damn truck.

"You sure?" he paused from doing what he was, and I tried to grind myself against his fingers again, the fire in my belly just growing. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled me up so I was hovering over his length. The size of him still amazed me, and I wondered how bad it would hurt. That thought was quickly drawn from my mind as I slowly sat down on him, the feeling of pure bliss between my legs.

I bit my lip to muffle my moans until I was fully seated. He kissed me and pulled out, slowly thrusting back in. I bit his bottom lip and he sped up his pace after getting comfortable inside me. I held tightly onto his shoulders, nails digging in. I pressed my bare body to his and he whispered into my hair. "Ya a'right, sweetheart?" he said gruffly. I only nodded and moaned when he pushed himself in deeper. He smirked and said, "I ain't gon' last long."

I nodded and gave him a sly smile. "Me either." He rubbed my clit with his thumb and my legs started to shake. I could feel myself tightening around him and knew I was close. Judging by his jerky thrusts he wasn't far behind.

"Ya gonna cum for me, baby girl?" His words sent me over the edge and I threw my head back, crying out his name. I felt him fill me with his seed shortly after and I didn't move from his lap. My forehead was pressed against his and we were both flushed and breathing heavy.

"That was..." I started.

"...Perfect." Daryl finished the sentence for me and I smiled at him, kissing his lips tenderly. "Daryl Dixon, I..."

"I know. I love ya too, sweetheart."

...

After we had gotten ourselves cleaned up, it was about time for breakfast. We walked to that little diner from the night before. The clock above the little island read 8:45 am. It was earlier than I expected but I was grateful. We had a full day ahead of us.

Lori Grimes greeted us with two cups of coffee at the same table as the night before. "Welcome back," she said with a warm smile. "I'll let you guys get settled and order what you like." She walked away with a pep in her step, and after a few minutes came back to take our order of chocolate chip waffles with a side of bacon. I heard the little bell over the door jingle and heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late again, Lori. I was up all night with the baby and slept past my alarm." I turned around to see a tall brunette tying on an apron behind her back, walking to the kitchen. My heart clenched and I wasn't so sure I wanted to face her now. Maggie was married, had a kid...and didn't even give me a god damn call?

I stood up and stormed out of the diner, then sat down against the wall and cried into my knees. This wasn't what family was supposed to be like. I bet she didn't even know momma and dad were dead.

I heard the door jingle quietly and I saw Daryl's boots on the ground next to me.

"Beth, ya gotta go in there. Ya gotta talk to her, ya know that right?" He spoke calmingly and I sniffled and shrugged. He lifted my chin so I was looking up at him. "C'mon sweetheart. I'll even hold yer hand for ya," he said with a smirk. I smiled and pushed his leg, standing up. He slipped his fingers into mine and we walked in, Maggie standing at the cash register.

"Hi, seating for two?" she asked with a chipper smile. She didn't even recognize me?

"Maggie? We gotta talk. It's me, Beth. Remember me?"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll update tomorrow. It'll either be afternoon or quite late at night, we'll see. :) Review my loves.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you all for real. xx You're fantastic. As promised...**

**...**

"Bethy? Oh my God, I haven't seen you in years!" she screeched and tried to hug. I shoved her away from me and glared at her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You left me one night to get drunk and laid, Maggie. I was raped, I spent the night with Daryl, and I found my own you back home. I called you hundreds of time, and you didn't call back, you didn't even give me a fucking text. Apparently you're happy as a god damn clam here with your oh so wonderful husband and child!" I was yelling and the few people in the diner were staring at me, but I didn't give a single fuck then and there.

"Beth, I...I..." She tried talking but I cut her off again.

"I bet you didn't know they've had us on the news for months, saying we were missing. I bet you didn't know mom and daddy were _murdered, _did you Maggie? Because you fell off the face of the earth when we came to this fucking place. I went home to an empty house, never to see any of my god damn family again and you didn't give two fucks about me, Maggie. How do you think that makes me feel?!" Tears were streaming down my face and she was trying to bat away the tears in here eyes. I was breathing hard and Daryl held tightly onto my hand.

"I didn't know. I thought you left...because you didn't want to speak to me again, I thought..."

"No Maggie. You didn't think, why wouldn't I want to speak to you again? If I didn't wanna speak to you, I wouldn't have called. I wish I hadn't made this god damn trip. It was a waste of gas and feelings," I finished in a small voice, walking out with my head hung, trying to control my breathing. Daryl followed behind me and pulled me into his chest when we got outside the building, and I sobbed into his shirt.

"It's a'right, sweetheart. Let it out," he whispered soothingly into my hair, his lips pressed to the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I-dragged you-here just for this-bull shit," I said between hiccupping breaths.

"Don' be sorry, Beth. Ain't none of this yer fault." A few minutes later I heard the bell jingle and I hoped it wasn't Maggie. Of course I couldn't get that lucky.

"Beth, I should've never left you that night. Who touched you, Beth? What son of a bitch did that?" Daryl tensed up next to me.

"None of your god damn business, Maggie. Hasn't been your business for about six years," I said, getting pissed off again.

"Stop being such a bitch about this, Beth. I'm trying to help you right now." Maggie started to get defensive and it just made me more angry.

"You're trying to help me now? Why the fuck couldn't you care this much when it mattered? Fuck off Maggie, I don't wanna talk to you ever again. Have a nice god damn life." I stormed off to the truck, Daryl following behind. He hopped in the drivers seat and he tore off, my blurry eyes watching the small diner disappear.

...

"Beth, do ya mind if I go tie up some loose ends with people here? I don' wanna leave ya like this, but I might as well take advantage of bein' here," Daryl said. We checked into one of the Holiday Inn's in some town. I didn't pay attention to where we were.

I nodded at him. "I'll be fine. What time will you be back?" He pulled on his boots and grabbed his vest from the bed and kissed me on the lips.

"Should only be three or four hours, promise it won' take long. Love ya, Beth," he smiled and walked out the door. Hearing that from his mouth would never get old.

I started digging through my bag and found my baggie of that magical white dust. I knew I shouldn't, but I needed it. I had gone long enough without it, I deserved it. I poured some of it out of the baggie and made an exceptionally long line with it, quickly sucking it up my nose. I took a deep breath and sat back on the big bed and looked around the room.

After about fifteen minutes, my hands started to shake and I could feel the drug kicking in, making me forget about everything. I don't know how long I was sitting there until I felt it start to wear off, making me get up and take another hefty line. I sat down again and I heard Daryl walk in the door. My anxiety started up and my hands started to shake, and I could feel blood starting to drip out my nose.

I quickly hid the bag and held my shaky hand to my nose, trying to stop the bleeding. _Fuck, _I thought to myself. Daryl walked in and looked me over.

"Ya a'right?" His voice was thick with worry and I just nodded, to afraid to speak. I fucked up and it might make me lose him. "Say somethin' then." His voice turned accusatory and I shook my head. He jerked my hand away from my nose and took in my shaky hands before his eyes turned cold. "Yer fuckin' better than that, Beth. This shit isn't yer god damn life!" He slammed the door after storming out and left me to cry on the bed.

My life couldn't get any more fucked up.

**My muse was off today, so I'm sorry if this was a terrible and short chapter. ;-; I love you all~**


End file.
